The Other Girl
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: What if Bella's best friend came with her all the way to Forks? And she was staying at the Swan's house also? But what if one of the characters fell for her, hard? What would happen? Read to find out! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey peoples!! This is my first story for this account that I'm writing on, so enjoy! Oh and it's also my first Twilight story too!!!!**

** Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight sadly...**

_**................................................................................................................................................**_

Chapter 1:

_'This is so stupid,'_ a girl thought to herself as she sat in the back of a car.

This girl is MaKenzie Collins and she was on her way to Forks, Washington with her best friend Bella Swan. Originally, it was just supposed to be Bella going to Forks, but as an awesome friend such as herself, she couldn't let Bella go to the dreary, boring town all alone.

MaKenzie has known Bella for many many years, all the way back since elementary school. Although they were the best of friends, MaKenzie was almost the exact opposite of Bella. Where Bella was shy, MaKenzie was loud. Where Bella was smart, MaKenzie was... not so smart. Where Bella was kind, MaKenzie could pretty much careless about a person's feelings.

MaKenzie had pale blonde hair that reached her shoulders. It was parted to the left side of her face and made her chin length bangs slightly cover her left eye. It was layered and choppy and had electric blue, black, red highlights in it. MaKenzie also had bright green eyes that glittered in the sun.

The girls just got off the plane ride from Pheonix, Arizona to Forks. They also found Charlie Swan, Bella's father. He had dark hair and a mustache that was just calling for MaKenzie to laugh at. Fortunately, since Charlie was Bella's father, MaKenzie just settled for snickering slightly.

The car ride to the Swan's home was quite awkward for everyone. Bella sat uncomfortably in her seat as her father tried to make small talk. MaKenzie looked at the window trying to ignore what was happening inside the car. They passed many trees, and were going through what looked like the party of the town. There were small buildings all over the place, and few cars passing throught. It was grey and rainy outside.

When they finally made it to the house, Charlie led them to Bella's and now MaKenzie's new room that they would share.

"You guys like purple right?" Charlie asked unsurely. Really it didn't quite matter seeing as the room was already covered in purple.

"Yeah, purple's cool," Bella responded awkwardly. As soon as Charlie left, MaKenzie dumped her stuff on the floor as Bella put her little cactus on the desk.

"If purple is 'cool' then you can have the purple zebra bed," MaKenzie said.

"Oh ha ha, what did you want me to say?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know, 'I'm not 13 years old and purple is not that cool'," MaKenzie guessed.

"Charlie's letting us stay here, be nice," Bella lectured.

"Yeah, fine, but if I start thinking I'm seeing purple every where I look, it's your fault."

_**...............................................................................................................................................**_

** Hey, so this is the first chapter!!! Please tell me what you think of it and I'll give you a cookie, figuratively of course! Pshhh, I wish I could get cookies that way! Anyway I'll try to update soon!!!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I have finally decided who to pair MaKenzie up with and I'm sorry I took so long to update!

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own Twilight.

**...**

Chapter 2:

"Kenzie get up," MaKenzie heard a voice say. It just interrupted Jeffery, the bi-sexual squirrel. How dare this person, no one interrupts Jeffery! MaKenzie often dreams of things this strange, although for a week she has dreamed of Jeffery which totally sucks since she hates squirrels. Bad experience as a child.

"Kenzie, we're gonna be late for school," again with the voice.

"Five more hours," MaKenzie moaned. The voice sighed and apparently left. Unfortunatly, it came back not 2 minutes later.

"If you don't get up, Tim goes out the window," the voice threatened. Not 10 seconds later did MaKenzie spring up and fall to the floor.

"Tiiimmm..." MaKenzie groaned.

"Get ready first," MaKenzie looked up and found Bella holding poor Tim. Tim was MaKenzie's green cell phone. She has a problem for naming things. So she got up and took clothes out. She didn't need to take a shower since she took one last night. She went in the bathroom that was across the hall and brushed her teeth and hair and put deodorent on. Then she went back to the bedroom and started putting on her clothes. There was a black t-shirt that had a picture of a flame and said Flyleaf. Next, she pulled on a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans. Then she put on fingerless gloves and a white and black striped beanie hat. Finally, she put on a checkered Vans and went downstairs to find Bella in the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat before we leave?" Bella asked, grabbing her truck car keys.

"No, now give me Tim," MaKenzie demanded.

"Not until we get to school," Bella said before walking out the front door with Tim and her backpack. All MaKenzie could think was _'Damn, she's smart!'_

The whole car ride was in a awkward silence. MaKenzie kept shooting Bella the evil eye and tried to take Tim out of Bella's hand which made them get into almost accidents. Finally, they reached Fork High School and entered the parking lot. Apparently, they didn't get many new students because they were getting stared at. After a few moments, Bella managed to find a spot and parked.

"We're here, now give me Tim," MaKenzie said in a monotone.

"Nuh-uh, you're just gonna text during class, then you'll get in more trouble," Bella said, shaking her head.

"So? What's your point?" MaKenzie asked, actually confused, while opening the car door and stepping out.

"My point is, you promised your mom you wouldn't get in trouble here," Bella reminded, also stepping out of the truck.

"That's only if I get caught," MaKenzie said with a 'duh' face. Bella just shook her head. So the two girls headed to the office while receiving stares.

"Wow, you'de think people would have heard the saying IT'S RUDE TO STARE," MaKenzie remarked to Bella but said the last part loud enough for people to hear.

"You know, by doing that you're attracting more attention," Bella pointed out.

"Good, their stares will be enough to feed me, mwahahaha," MaKenzie mumbled.

"You watched that movie with the evil person who fed off peoples fear didn't you?" Bella accused while staring at MaKenzie.

"There was nothing else on," MaKenzie defended herself. Before Bella could reply, they reached the office.

"You two must be the new students," the kind looking secretary said with a smile when the girls entered.

"Yes," Bella said quietly, instantly going into shy mode since another person was with her.

"Here are your schedule and if you get lost, a map. During each class, get the teacher to sign this and at the end of the day, come back with it," the secretary said, giving them everything.

"Thank you," MaKenzie and Bella both said before exiting.

"So what's your schedule?" MaKenzie questioned.

"Umm... English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, then Gym," Bella read off.

"I have English, Trigonometry, Spanish, Government, Lunch, Biology, then Gym," MaKenzie read. "We have 3 classes and Lunch together! Coolio."

"Yeah," Bella said, staring at her.

"What?"

"You said coolio, but when I said purple is cool, you make fun of me," Bella said accusingly.

"Yeah, well... it's awesomer when I say it," MaKenzie said nervously. Again, before Bella could reply back, they were in front of their 1st period class, English with Mr. Mason. As they walked in, the students stared. They both handed a balding man who must have been Mr. Mason, their piece of paper that had to get signed. He started at them for a moment then sent them to two empty desks in the back. He also gave them each a reading list. When they sat down, Mr. Mason started talking about something MaKenzie didn't know. Instead, she was trying to come up with a nickname for Mr. Mason. Mr. Balder; no, Mr. Balding Mason; maybe, Masonator; yes. And so, Masonator was born. After that, the bell finally rang.

MaKenzie stood up and grabbed her backpack. "That was fun," she said to Bella.

"Loads," Bella added with a smile. Just then a boy with dark, black hair and skin problems walked up to them with a nerdy expression.

"You're Isabella Swan and MaKenzie Collins, aren't you?" he asked with an overly helpful smile.

"Bella," Bella corrected, while other students watched.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"I have Government and MaKenzie has Trigonometry," Bella answered.

"I'm headed over to the Government building, I could show you the way... I'm Eric by the way," he added.

Bella smiled, "Thank you."

MaKenzie laughed evilly under her breath. "I'll see you at lunch," she said to Bella before walking away.

Her next three classes went by uneventful except for her getting yelled at for not paying attention and throwing paper weapons in peoples hair.

"Stupid teachers. Not my fault the kids hair got in the way," she muttered to herself. When MaKenzie got to the lunchroom, she say Bella waiting for her by the door.

"Hey," MaKenzie said boredly.

"Hi," Bella greeted. "I met some people that want us to sit with them."

"Well aren't you Miss Popular," MaKenzie teased.

"Shut up," Bella ordered with a blush. Then the girls got in line for food and made their way to Bella's friends table.

"Guys, this is MaKenzie," Bella introduced. A chorus of "Hi's" and "Hey's" followed.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," a short girl said.

"Wassup," MaKenzie said boredly. Bella and MaKenzie sat down at the table and people began talking to eachother.

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked. MaKenzie turned to look at where Bella was staring and saw a table full of beautiful people. They were all pale and looked almost deadly beautiful. There were three guys and two girls. The biggest guy had was muscle huge and had dar, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still had muscle with honey blonde hair. The last was lanky, less bulky, and with untidy, bronze hair. The first girl was possitively beautiful with her golden, wavy hair going to the middle of her back. The other girl was short, pixielike. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short, and pointed in every direction.

"They're the Cullens," Jessica said.

**...**

And this chapter is done! I hope all people reading this know that I stayed up all night and am dead tired and that everytime I made a mistake I was beyond pissed because I wanted to go to bed. But that's not your guys' fault, I'm just tired, sorry! Oh and I tried to keep this chapter kinda long and I hope I did ok! and I know that I didn't let you guys know who she's going to be with but I will do it soon!


End file.
